Behind the Closed Doors
by elibdally1
Summary: To lift her family’s name off of dirt, Narcissa Black has no choice but to marry Lucius Malfoy…no matter how much she is against the union. Chapter TWO had be re-edited so please re-read. Thanx!
1. Prologue

**Rating: PG-13 for the language but will become higher in the future chapters.**

**Summery: To lift her family's name off of dirt, Narcissa Black has no choice but to marry Lucius Malfoy…no matter how much she is against the union.**

**Authors Note: This is my first NB/LM fic so please be gentle. I was actually inspired to write this due to one of my favorite AFF authors - Gryffindorclutz and her recent fiction – A Black Mistake. Please read it when you get a chance…so worth it!!**

**Behind the Closed Doors**

**Prologue**

The click-clack of elegant high heels sounded off in the distance, approaching closer and closer, making Narcissa Black involuntarily shudder at the anticipation of what is to come, until they had finally stopped at the other side of the door to her chambers. There was a sharp knock on the wooden frame before the door was pushed forward without any acknowledgment from the owner of the room.

"Mama asked me to make sure that you are still here, Narci." Bellatrix, her older, darker, and in so many ways much dangerous sister smirked as she continued with a nonchalant gesture. "Of course, I would never have believed that you even thought of dishonoring our family's prestigious name, or what ever is left of it after what your beloved Andy did to it. The little bitch…the nerve of her…" Bella was getting riled up again. Their eldest sister was still a sore spot to the whole family.

"Do not compare me to Andromeda, sister dear." Narcissa assured. "You know me better than that, I should hope."

"Yes," Bella agreed calming down a tad. "You never did show any interest in anything muggle," she said the words with distaste. "However, that is not the reason why mama thinks you might want to escape." Bella smirked at her younger sister. "Can you really blame her, Narcissa? After that masquerade you have created, embarrassing poor Lucius in front of the high society the way you did." She chuckled remembering the event. "I am almost positive that once the two of you are wed he would bit you, as it is his right as your husband."

"I am sure you are exadurating, Bella. He would never raise his hand to a woman." Narcissa was mostly assuring herself and they both knew it.

"Oh, come of it, Narci. The wizard nearly put our family out of the inner circle. Do you really believe he will be forgiving enough as to let your little show slide? He might be gentleman enough not to inflict pain upon anyone in public but who is to say he won't do just that behind the closed doors?"

"Why are you talking about such things on the day of my wedding, Bellatrix? Why make Mr. Malfoy sound like a monster?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Because," Bellatrix walked up to her baby sister, took both of her cold, trembling, pale hands in her own in support and continued, "I do not want you to enter into this union with that gullible attitude of yours. Lucius Malfoy is not the angel every unattached maiden thinks he is."

"Even if you are right about this…what can I do to ease my future with him?"

"Pray. Just pray."

TBC… Next chapter will lead up to this moment. Please let me know what you think of this.


	2. The First Encounter

**Rating: PG-13 for the language but will become higher in the future chapters.**

**Summery: To lift her family's name off of dirt, Narcissa Black has no choice but to marry Lucius Malfoy…no matter how much she is against the union.**

**Authors Note: I sent this chapter to my beta a few days ago and still waitning for any errors she might find. So when she sents it back, I'll be sure to change any mistakes I have made. Anyway, please review. That will really make me update faster.**

**Chapter One **

**The First Encounter**

Narcissa Black had always been a happy child. Even though she was the youngest one of her siblings, Narcissa knew she had everyone wrapped around her little pinky. She was the most fair in her complexion when compared to her sisters, Andromeda, the eldest of three sisters, was fiery red and Bellatrix, the second born, was dark…inside and out.

When Narcissa entered Hogwarts, Bellatrix began her fourth year and Andromeda her sixth. Narcissa, like Andromeda, was sorted in Ravenclaw while their sister was in Slytherin. Narci was always around Andy in school. She had always felt closer to her than to Bella and that feeling increased ten fold when she was sorted with her oldest sister.

One night, at the end of the school's term, Narcissa snuck out of her dormitory in search of Andy who was supposed to return already. Andromeda was a Ravenclaw prefect and was making rounds that night. She was always meticulous with her time and when she had not returned at the end of her shift, Narcissa snuck out to go look for her.

When Narcissa rounded another corridor, she stopped in her tracks at the scene in the hallway. She could hear her sister's voice, hushed but stern, telling a wizard to let her pass and that something was none of his business. The boy she was talking to was at least a head taller than Andy's; he was facing her while blocking her from Narcissa's view.

Narcissa could easily identify the wizard even in such poor candlelight. The wizard had should-length platinum blond hair that was bound by a leather thong at the base of his neck. That coloring was a legendary trademark of all Malfoy family members.

Narcissa quietly walked closer so she could hear their conversation. She knew for a fact that unlike Bellatrix, Andromeda could not stand the Slytherin, and no doubt wanted to get away as far from the arrogant git as possible. Narcissa decided that she would aid her sister if the need should arise.

"Think of what you are doing, Black." His aristocratic voice chimed in the almost empty corridor. "Do you really think that your family will approve of your little infatuation with a mudblood?" He spat the last word.

"My affairs are none of your, Malfoy." Andromeda fired back. "Now if you would just let me through, I will bid you a good-night." She tried to walk around him but he suddenly pushed her against the cold stonewall and imprisoned her between his arms. "Let me go, you insufferable snake!" She pushed at him in vain.

"When I am good and ready," he whispered and began to bend his head down to… steal a kiss?

Narcissa had had enough. No one was going to bully her favorite sister around, not if she had something to do about it. She took out her wand, aimed it at the Slytherin and said aloud, "You are good and ready now, Mr. Malfoy," before whispering '_Wingardium Leviosa_', making the Slytherin fly toward the ceiling and then turning him upside down which in turn caused his wand to fall out of his pocket and clatter to the stone below. Then she shook him for a good five second before looking at her sister with a triumphant smile.

"Narci," Andy said in shock. "What are you…?"

"Get me down, you little brat!" The Slytherin howled, bending his neck in such a way so he could see his assailant. His frown intensified when he caught her lips moving as she whispered another incantation and then lowered her wand down. The wizard waited to fall since the wand was no longer supporting him. It never happened. "What did you do?" He shouted again, mostly because he was surprised that a first year did not need a wand to deal with him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa addressed him once again. "It astounds me that your noble family can carry out such foul mouth wizards as your self." She said highly, eyes blazing. "How dare you mistreat my sister in such manner?" She placed her hands on her hips as she continued. "You should be thankful that I am willing to allow you hang about all night instead of reporting you to the headmaster."

"What do you mean hang about _all night_, you little brat? I am head boy so you better get me DOWN if you know what is good for you! NOW!"

"You are being much too rude, Mr. Malfoy." Before he could say anything else she waved her wand and silenced him. "You might wake the whole school with your unseemly manner."

"Narci! You shouldn't have interfered!" Andromeda admonished, pulling her sister along toward their dormitory.

"And let that git paw you?" She answered a little too loud and then bit her lip like she said something bad. "It seems your presence, Mr. Malfoy, is demolishing my good upbringing. You make me say unseemly things." Taking a deep breath, she looked up to his wiggling form and said, "My sister and I bid you a goodnight, Mr. Malfoy." And they both went on their way, leaving the Slytherin wiggling in the air of the cold corridor alone through the night.

LMNB

By the next afternoon it was clear to the two Ravenclaw sisters that all the Slytherins knew what had transpired between them and one of the most dangerous Slytherins at Hogwarts at the moment.

Narcissa was not sure whether the obvious glares the Slytherins sent her way were in anger or pity. No one retaliated against her, however, nor lashed out. It felt like a calm before a terrible storm was about to strike. She felt very uncomfortable with the whole situation so she hid in one of the girls' lavatories in the school. It was a good thing that it was Sunday and she had no classes or homework to attend to.

"Calm down, Narci," Andromeda said soothingly once she had finally located her. Although she was grateful for her little sister's assistance the night before, she was just as anal about what was coming their way. She was sure that by now Malfoy would have done something to get back at them, but alas, there wasn't even a tiniest prank thrown their way beside strange glares and hushed whispers.

"I am calm, Andy." Narcissa assured. "I just feel a little uncomfortable with all the maddening stares, that is all."

"I know what you mean." She sighed. "I just wish I knew what those snakes were thinking." Andromeda puffed angrily.

"Well, aren't you glad that one of your sisters is in that snake pit?" A new, sarcastic voice echoed in the loo.

"Bella!" Andromeda and Narcissa said at the same time.

"The one and only," she answered smugly. She slowly walked toward her sisters and then deliberately circled Narcissa, clicking her tongue as she did so. "Well, well, well, Narcissa. It looks like the little princess is not so perfect after all." She stopped between her sisters, still looking at Narcissa and tapping her foot rapidly on the tiles, creating more echo than was needed. "You have gotten your self quite into sticky situation…with a Malfoy none the less." She said the last part mostly to herself.

"What do you know, Bella?" Andromeda stepped between her sisters. Bellatrix and Andromeda were never close, mostly due to Bella's jealousy toward her older sister.

"What don't I know, you mean." She smirked lazily and stepped to the side so she could address Narcissa once more before continuing. "I wouldn't have believed you actually used your spell on Malfoy the way you did if I haven't seen him floating in the air, upside down no less."

"Please be more specific, Bellatrix." Andromeda said sternly.

"Ooh, '_Bellatrix'._ We are being serious, are we not, _Andromeda._" Bella mimicked her sisters.

"Please, Bella." Narcissa prompted her before her sisters could get into their pointless arguments.

"Fine." She continued. "It was Crabbe that found Malfoy floating like a rag doll. That blimp is always hungry and it is never a surprise when he leaves the common room in search of food. I was still in the common room when the pig returned, all purple in the face for having run back. I watched him stomp up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and a minute later emerge with that half-blood, Severus Snape."

"We take potions and charms together. We even partnered up for a few projects." Narcissa provided absentmindedly.

"So I've heard." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Anyway, of course seeing the two of them run out in a hurry made me curious so I tagged along to see what had happen." She reminisced with a smile. "Imagine my surprise when I found Malfoy, the head boy of school, floating about the corridor. It took about four tries before Snape had finally managed to break the spell our little sister placed on Malfoy."

"Why ask a first year to do it though?" Andromeda asked confused. "Wouldn't it insure the gossips?"

"If you were observant enough, you would have known that even though a pureblooded Crabbe is a sixth year like your self, he is dumber than a house elf. And if you are wondering about Snape, well it seems that it doesn't matter that he is a half-blood. As a first year he has already proven that his mental and magical capabilities are superior even to some of the seventh year students. That was the reason why Malfoy summoned Snape. If that gorilla attempted to brake Narci's spell than Malfoy might have ended up stuck somewhere between this and next week."

"We could only hope." Andromeda murmured.

"Crabbe was the one who mentioned the incident to some of his buddies even after Malfoy warned us not to breathe a word of this." She smirked again. "He is paying for his mistake right now."

"Is it only the Slytherins that know?"

"Yes, Crabbe's punishment was a warning to us all. What happens in the Slytherin stays in the Slytherin."

"So what now?" Narcissa wondered. "Is he planning to retaliate?"

"I am not sure what to make of his behavior." She answered honestly. "He did ask me a lot of questions about you though."

"What did you say?" Narcissa frowned.

"The truth…well actually he used _l__egilimens_ on me so whatever I know about you he does now as well."

"Bella, he forced himself into your mind and all you could do is bat your lashes in admiration?" Andromeda asked appalled.

"I admire power, can you blame me?" No. They all knew that Bellatrix would sell their dear mother if enough power were presented for the trade. "And Malfoys have lots of power. Dark power." She whispered in a trans and than snapped out of it a second later. "That reminds me why I came looking for you in the first place."

Narcissa and Andromeda looked confused at their sister. Wasn't she there for moral support or provide information at least?

"You guys are too gullible." She smiled wickedly. "I just felt pity for you Narci and that was the only reason I let you know what was going on in my house, knowing full well you would never pass it around. My mission was to find you and to rely a message."

"What message?" Narcissa's throat felt suddenly dry.

"Malfoy is expecting you near the lake at lunch time."

"The nerve…"

"Stay out of this Andromeda!" Bellatrix warned darkly. "He is no longer concerned with you."

"Like I care…"

"You better start caring, sister, if you want our family to remain within the circle of high society."

"What are you talking about? What does our family status have to do with yesterday's incident?"

"You know very well that the Malfoys were interested in bonding with the Black family seeing as how our family is more than six centuries old and pureblooded. Why else do you think Malfoy was trying to get closer to you?"

"But what does Narci have to do with this?" Andromeda asked both relieved and frightened.

"The Malfoys are still interested in the Black family." Bella stated and pursed her lips, a gesture that she was not going to give out anything more on the topic.

"You cannot be serious that he is actually considering." She worriedly glanced at Narcissa and then at Bellatrix. "He makes me sick!" Andromeda huffed.

"What?" Narcissa asked, not really understanding the turn their conversation had taken. She was still very naive in many aspects of life.

"It's nothing, Narcissa," Bella replied. "Go on to the lake. You do not want to keep him waiting for too long after what you did to him last night, do you?" She ushered her sister out of the lavatory with impatience. "Do not frat, Narcissa. The yard is full of students if you are afraid to speak alone with him."

"I am not afraid of having a _civilized_ conversation with Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa answered.

"No, Narci." Andromeda said in a panicked voice from the entrance of the lavatory. She tried to walk to her little sister but the invisible shield prevented her from doing so. They both knew that Bella was responsible. "You don't understand…"

"Oh, go on, already. Think of the pride you would bring our parents just by meeting with him."

"Alright," Narcissa agreed and faced Andromeda. "I will let you know how it went when I return to our dorm." Leaving her sisters alone, Narcissa went to have the conversation with the notorious head boy.

TBC…

(THE TEXT BELOW IS THE NEW ADDITION TO THIS CHAPTER!)

**LMNB**

It did not take Narcissa too long to reach the lake. The blue waters looked calm, which indicated that the squid was asleep below its' surface. Narcissa could see a few students out, sitting on the green grass or walking around the lake, enjoying a beautiful, sunny day. The head boy, however, was nowhere in sight.

As Narcissa began to head back to the castle, she noticed a tall wizard leaning against the trunk of an old tree not too far from her. The leaves were casting a cooling shadow around him. Malfoy. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Narcissa squared her shoulders as she approached the Slytherin. Once Narcissa was facing the wizard, she made sure to keep at least three feet between them just in case the older boy wanted lunge at her.

Lucius just stared at the blonde nymph. He still could not comprehend, how this little slip of a girl…a first year witch, who barely reached up to his sternum, nonetheless, had bested him, Lucius Malfoy, the night before. The Slytherin couldn't help but smirk down at Narcissa as she tried her best to be patient.

"My sister explained that you wished to see me?" Narcissa finally asked. She was already agitated from all the stares the Slytherins have been giving her all morning, having Malfoy to do the same was becoming really nerve wracking.

"Yes," was all that Lucius replied and then persisted to inspect the witch that would belong to him alone once she reached maturity. Lucius had a few hours to think while he was hanging upside down in the corridors the night before. At first he thought of all the ways he would painfully make the Black sisters pay. After the humiliation they had put him through, his body and mind was vibrating with retaliation.

LMNB

Plotting against the Black family would not be a problem. He knew that calling off the betrothal between him and Andromeda would be a low blow to the Blacks, but honest to Merlin he did not want anything to do with that mudblood-loving little slut. Their fathers agreed upon the betrothal the past summer. He couldn't even remember what the redheaded witch looked like at the time until he saw her at the welcoming feast.

Lucius was smart enough to understand that if he and Andromeda were eventually to wed, they would have to get more acquainted with one another. She did not seem to be too sore on the eyes so courting her; in Lucius' mind was the first step to that union. However, no matter how many times he tried to corner her, that Tonks mudblood was always lurking around her. Seeing Tonks and Black make out under the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch was the last straw for Lucius and the reason why he was confronting Andromeda in the first place that night.

Lucius wanted to talk to his father as soon as possible and let him know that he was no longer interested in the union and wanted nothing more to be with Andromeda Black. As far as Lucius was concerned, Andromeda was a blood traitor and therefore had no business polluting any Malfoy linage.

The longer he hung, the calmer and more rational he became. Lucius could not help but think of the youngest Black sister. That little firecracker actually had the power to deal with him. Her blazing blue eyes, wild blonde hair and stubborn chin made her look absolutely amazing - so strong and powerful and beautiful. Even at the tender age of eleven, Lucius could see the beauty she would become one day. All he had to do was wait until she reached maturity and that was exactly how he would kill two birds with one spell.

He would humiliate Andromeda by passing her for her baby sister and keep Narcissa under his thumb for the rest of her life. In his mind, the plan had no flaws. In his mind Narcissa Black would become his. He knew that his father was still interested in uniting their families together. Lucius would accommodate his father's wish as long as it would be the youngest Black sister he got to marry. No one else would ever take the place of the next Madam Malfoy.

LMNB

"Mr. Malfoy!" Narcissa was exasperated. She had been trying to address him the last minute. When he eyes finally focused on her she asked once more, "What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"You," he finally answered and took a sudden step toward her.

"If you are wishing for my apology, sir, I assure that you will be disappointed." She stated proudly. "I did what I did last night because I was protecting my sister. Even though you are her betroth, you have no right to mistreat my sister in any way."

"I am not." He stated calmly.

"Not what?" Narcissa drew her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Her betroth any longer." He explained.

"What?" she asked aghast. Narcissa knew that her parents would be die from embarrassment if the Malfoys would breach the contract.

"I am no longer betrothed to your sister or at least I won't be once the documents will be disposed of." Lucius explained. "I have already spoken with my father earlier this morning regarding this matter and he will allow me to do as I please." He spoke so calmly like he was talking about the weather and not her family's dire situation.

"Don't you think that you are making your decisions too suddenly?" Narcissa stammered. "You should way your options carefully before making such drastic decisions."

"You little brat," Lucius sneered, somewhat annoyed, "you actually dare to tell me what _I _should and should not do."

"All I am saying is that if you make such irrational decisions, others will suffer."

"You have got to learn something about Slytherins, Ms. Black," he calmly explained. "Unless something is a direct benefit to us, we don't give a flying hoot about it."

"It was my understanding, Mr. Malfoy, that your family valued purity in our world."

"Oh, believe me when I say that pureblood matters to my family above anything else," he assured her. "And that is the exact reason why I no longer want anything to do with that blood-traitor sister of yours."

Narcissa did not reply right away, thinking over what he said to her or the real reason behind it. "Why are you telling me all this, Mr. Malfoy? I am just a child for heavens' sake, am I not? Honest to gods, I came out here prepared for any hexes you might want to throw my way. What is the point in telling me that you no longer wish to have anything with my sister? Shouldn't you be negotiating this with my father?"

"I have spoken with my father this morning and I am sure that he has already sent an owl to yours. For the reason _why_ I am telling _you_ all this is because I want you to be aware that even though I am no longer interested in Andromeda, I still wish to bond our families to continue the Malfoy line." He waited for the information to sink in.

"You mean you want Bellatrix to replace Andromeda?"

"Good heavens, no." Lucius actually shuddered at that disgusting notion. "I absolutely see nothing appealing about your dark sister. That witch is crazy without a doubt and I have no desire treading in that water."

"Then…"

"It's you," he cut her off. Lucius took another step toward her. "I pick you to carry out the next Malfoy line."

Narcissa blinked, twice, at the crazy wizard. "Hanging upside down throughout the night must have really addled your brain cells, Mr. Malfoy, for I have no intentions treading in _your_ water. I am but a first year and it disturbs me greatly that you have even a slightest notion in that platinum blond head of yours that I would ever agree to this."

"I never planned to ask you or get your approval, you little brat. I will not have you question my decision."

"You, sir, are crazy!" She turned around and began to make her way back to the castle, completely dismissing the frustrating wizard.

Unfortunately for her, Lucius Malfoy did not take it lightly when someone dismissed him. In rage, Lucius grabbed Narcissa by her blonde tresses before she could take her third step and roughly pulled her back to him, turning her around to face him in the process. Lucius bent down so they could see eye to eye, seething quietly as he informed her in a whisper.

"You might be a child now, but you won't be one forever. You will grow and mature, becoming the envy of most witches. And when that happens, I will have you." Narcissa tried to pull away but he only held tighter, twisting her silky hair harder. With his silver eyes scorching, he continued. "These are my last few weeks here in Hogwarts and therefore I won't be able to be around to see you turn into a swan. That does not mean, however, that I will be left out of the loop. Heed my warning now, brat, and make sure that you stay pure and untouched. If I find out that you are playing around with wizards, giving them false hope, not will I only destroy them but you will also find out what it means when I am _really_ displeased." The crazy wizard actually kissed her forehead before lightly pushing her away from him.

Still in shock, Narcissa stumbled backwards as she tried to get away from the Slytherin, shaking her head in denial all the while. Collecting her wits, Narcissa stuck her nose in the air before turning back to the castle.

TBC...

So what do you think? I am not too sure I want to continue since not too many people liked this story. Only a few gentle souls replied.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Rating: R for some adult scenes.**

**Summery: To lift her family's name off of dirt, Narcissa Black has no choice but to marry Lucius Malfoy…no matter how much she is against the union.**

**Authors Note: I have decided the way I am going to write this story. I am going to jump from one timeframe, where Narcissa is a young adult to another, where she is still a child. Please let me know what you think of this idea.**

**Behind the Closed Doors**

**Chapter Two**

Narcissa Malfoy looked out at the darkening gardens from the third floor of her new chambers that she would be sharing with her new husband, Lucius Malfoy. She could see the sun was still peeking slightly from the horizon before the darkness of the night completely engulfed the acres of her new home. The Malfoy Manor.

The ceremony, as predicted, went without a hitch. Her mother went all the way, spending all of the dowry money given to them by the Malfoy family. Image was everything to them and impressing the high society was a necessity.

Her wedding was just what every witch fantasizes from a very tender age. Garlands, wreaths, grand wedding arches, stunning bridal bouquets and other decorations transformed the Black household into an enchanting place.

They say that the bridal bouquet should reflect a bride's sentiment and feelings for the happy occasion. Narcissa looked at the stool next to the vanity table, where she placed her wedding bouquet - her _black_ wedding bouquet. She chuckled humorlessly. Turning her white roses into black right before she was supposed to walk the path of rose petals down the isle to meet her future husband was not such a good idea if the scowls of her family members had to count for something. Narcissa could have sworn however, that Lucius' lips twitched upward before he scowled at her like the rest of her family. No matter how much she was afraid of Lucius, Narcissa could not help but be rebellious around him.

Sighing, Narcissa walked to the vanity table and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her gown was absolutely breathtaking. It was made from flowing chiffon. The bodice of the gown was adorned with clear cut glass crystals and the gown itself was a picture of the stunning ivory. The updo she wore had a distinctive tie in the back and the hair was brushed back to form a prime place to add a tiara, making Narcissa look as elegant and proud as Lucius liked to see her.

Narcissa removed the black roses from the stool and set down, sighing once more. After the reception, Lucius politely thanked all entourages for witnessing the wonderful occasion, which no doubt would be in the _Daily Prophet _for weeks to come, before apparating himself and his new bride to Malfoy Manor. Lucius then placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through her new house. When they arrived to these chambers, Narcissa actually thanked the wizard for showing her to her quarters. Lucius blinked once and chuckled, assuring her that he had some business to attend to and will be returning to _their_ bed chamber soon enough for better acquaintance with his young bride.

That had been over four and a half hours ago.

It was nearing midnight and she was rather tired now. She closed her eyes and started rolling her shoulders and occasionally her neck to ease the strained muscles. That was when she felt a pair of warm hands tightly grip her shoulders before relaxing as they massaged the tight muscles. Her eyes flew open in surprise to be met with his icy ones through the mirror.

Lucius was dressed in silky black wedding robes. His long, thick, blond hair was neatly tied at the base of his neck, making him look absolutely breathtaking.

"It pleases me greatly that you had the common sense to wait for my arrival before falling asleep as tired as you are." His smooth bass of a voice had her spine tingling. "It would have been a real displeasure, for you as well as me, if you were naive enough to think I would have let you escape your duties on our first of many nights as husband and wife." He stated darkly.

"I had no intensions in doing that, Mr. Malfoy, knowing full well the tantrum you might cause." Narcissa answered highly even as she shook through the masked reply. Who was she kidding? She was scared as a rabbit and they both knew it.

Lucius held her by the arms as he stood her up and turned her around to face him. "By gods, you do please me, my little brat," Lucius whispered before pulling her into his massive chest. He held her tightly by the neck as he began to kiss her thoroughly, thirstily, and possessively.

There was no point to struggle in Narcissa's mind. Why would she? He was her husband and handling her in such a manner was only his right. She had a feeling that if she had struggled with him physically, he would overpower her whether she wanted it or not. So instead of fighting him, Narcissa poured all that she felt for him, passion as well as loathing, into the kiss that she returned with fervor.

Pulling away in surprise, looking down at his bride, Lucius growled, "My little brat, you never seize to amaze me."

"I know my duty, Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa stated calmly. "I just hope that you know yours and won't keep me in suspense much longer." She took a small step back as she tried, unsuccessfully, to unzip the bodice of her gown. "I am tired as you have mentioned earlier, sir, and am ready to retire for the night after the necessity of our consummation."

Lucius just stared down at his little bride. In all the seven years that he had known her, she never stopped amazing him with her stubbornness and braveness. She was a little spitfire, his little hellion with a spirit worth every minute and gallon he spent for her. He loved her this way and never wanted to break her spirit. Without it she wouldn't be his little brat. However, the transgressions that she had committed against him could not go unpunished any longer. She was his property and needed to be taught a lesson for all her wrongdoings. But not tonight.

"Because this will be your first night, Narcissa, _I _have decided to be patient with you." Lucius began to circle her. "You have committed many distasteful crimes concerning me and I will no longer stand for it." He finally stopped behind her, pushed her frozen hands aside and quickly unzipped her bodice, pushing the gown down her body and letting the white material to pool around her. He turned her around and whispered, "I have waited seven years for you. For this..." before ordered gruffly, "Now undress me, witch."

Shaky fingers began unbuttoning his robes until they hung loose, exposing his naked chest. Lucius shrugged off his robes and then slowly turned her around so they could both look at their reflection in the mirror.

"Just look at us," he whispered as their eyes met once more through the mirror. She was dressed in _Venetia Corset_, which was made out of a thick, jacquard tapestry satin with gorgeous Venice trim along the bust and hip. A matching thong completed the steamy attire. Looking at her this way made his mouth water. "Are we not perfect together?" He asked before dipping his head so he could nuzzle his aristocratic nose at the curve of her slander neck. Lucius smiled slyly, watching Narcissa's eyes roll to the back of her head of their own accord in pleasure, through the reflection. "I thought that you and I belonged together from the first moment I laid my eyes on you."

"The first moment you laid your eyes on me, Mr. Malfoy," she whimpered. "You were hanging upside down."

"And you will pay for that as well, my scrumptious brat," he answered her as he continued to kiss his way to her shoulders. As he licked at her left shoulder, Narcissa gasped as she felt a long forgotten serpent come to life at the attention of its master and slither within and through her skin as it circled her breasts, and suckled at her nipples. Narcissa's head rolled in pleasure at the sensation the serpent created and she couldn't help and reminisce the time she received the slimy reptile…

**_TBC..._**

**Author's note:** Well at first I wanted to make Lucius very forceful with her but then when I began to write the 'sort of' rape scene, it really did not sit too well with me. I honestly do not see Lucius this way. I think that he is a very caring husband and loves his wife very much in HP books. Family is everything to him. I really want to explore in his feelings for her and hers for him. It is obvious that in my story Lucius fell for Narcissa before she fell for him...ever since she was 11 and he was 17. I want this fic to grow as they do themselves, if you let me of course!

Please review. Your reviews inspire me greatly, so keep 'em coming. The more I get...the faster you get... :)

**Sites**:

www . bridalonlinestore . com / collection / product-page.asp?SKUMarilyn#Page1

www . pamperedpassions . com / jacquardtapestrystraplesscorset11735prd1.html

Remove the the spaces to view Narcissa's attire.


	4. A Cunning Slytherin

**Authors Note: BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER TWO, A.K.A. THE FIRST ENCOUNTER BECAUSE I ADDED A LOT MORE THINGS TO IT. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter Three**

The school year finished and as predicted Lucius Malfoy graduated Hogwarts with flying colors and leaving Narcissa Black alone for the time being. A year later Andromeda graduated as well. After learning the truth about Andromeda's attraction to her muggle-born classmate, Narcissa felt a little uneasy around her sister. Even though she respected Andy's decision, she did not approve of it.

Once their parents found out about what their eldest daughter had done, the embarrassment she caused her entire family line, Andromeda was disowned from the Black family - completely burned from the family tree, leaving her nameless and penniless. This of course couldn't make Bellatrix any happier.

Since Narcissa was the youngest daughter, her family left her home most of the time when they were attending ballrooms and other high social gatherings. In truth, Narcissa was grateful to her father for what he was doing. Unlike his wife, Cygnus Black did not like to see his baby anywhere near the Malfoys, who attended all high London events.

When Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy came to their estate, the summer Lucius graduated, to re-negotiate the terms of betrothal to Narcissa instead of Andromeda, Cygnus declined any such offer right away. He offered Bellatrix instead. If Lucius did not like the idea of being betrothed to his second daughter than he can look for another pureblooded family to carry his line. Lucius agreed to Cygnus Black's terms with one of his own. If Bellatrix Black should ever break the contract for any reason at all, he would take Narcissa as a repayment or the Black family entire status.

As the years went by, Narcissa seemed to forget about Lucius' promise that once she matured she would be his and his alone. Narcissa was happy. She had nothing more to do with the likes of Lucius and felt very liberated. It never bothered her that Bellatrix boasted of her connection to the Malfoys. As far as Narcissa was concerned, she was not her sister's competition in that department.

During Narcissa's sixth year of Hogwarts she finally agreed to go out with a persistent seventh year Slytherin, Jason Isaacs. Jason had wanted to court Narcissa since her fourth year but the witch had never agreed to it. He was tall, lean and had auburn colored hair and the most enchanting blue eyes. He was not as rich as most students in Slytherin, but he knew how to carry an important air around him.

Even though she was free to do what she pleased, Narcissa couldn't help but remember Lucius' bidding. But as the two became prefects, they worked closely together and became really good friends. Narcissa finally decided she was mature enough to handle a wizard of her own.

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Narcissa and Jason were slowly walking on the snow dusted cobbled streets after a fulfilling lunch, quietly talking to each other about what they wanted to do after they leave Hogwarts. It was a nice, light atmosphere until two enormous figures blocked their path.

"Excuse us, gentleman." Said Jason, as he gently held onto Narcissa's elbow as they tried to circle the two wizards only to be blocked once more. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes," answered one wizard. "Someone important requests your presence right away."

"Who?" Asked Jason confused.

"Someone of importance." The shorter of the two wizards replied after a quick glance at Narcissa.

"I am sorry, gentleman, but I would have to decline your offer as I am on a date with this lovely witch." Jason replied. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Her presence is required as well." The taller wizard said as he held out his wand, pointing it to the younger wizard's middle. "We were told to bring you and the witch by free will or force…the choice is yours."

Narcissa couldn't identify the two wizards even though they looked somewhat familiar. She looked around and strangely there was no one around. Her hand itched to get the wand out of the pocket of her coat but the moment she made a move, a second wand was pointed at her.

"Please do not make me use an unforgivable on you, Ms. Black." That stopped her from reaching any farther. "Now, if you would _please_ follow me, I would not have to resort to such measures." He turned and started to lead the way.

"After you," the other wizard waited until the couple followed his partner as he reared after them.

The four walked in silence, Narcissa shaking all the while. As they turned another corner to an empty alleyway, the shorter wizard pointed his wand to the wall, tapped a few bricks in a sequence and then proceeding in when the wall slid to the side.

"Go on," said the wizard from behind, pressing the tip of his wand to Jason's back harder than was necessary. They climbed three sets of rickety stairs and walked down the old, webbed hallway before stopping at the door that had No.13 on it. Not bothering to knock, the shorter wizard pushed the door open and walked into the fire-lit room.

Once she was in, Narcissa felt all the air leave her lungs at the sight that greeted her. There, behind the polished mahogany desk set non-other then Lucius blood Malfoy.

Putting his quill back into the inkwell, Lucius looked at the newly arrived occupants of the room. He walked around the desk, cane in hand and said, "Thank you for your assistance, gentleman." Both wizards nodded. "If you could please wait outside while I have a word with my guests, I would appreciate that."

Without a word, both wizards stepped out of the room.

Narcissa tightened her fingers around Jason's hand when she felt her palms begin to sweat. Why was she here? Why had Malfoy requested her presence? What did he want from her? She gasped silently as she remembered his warning from years ago. Widening her eyes she quickly glanced at Jason and then at Lucius, shaking her head in denial. His smirk let her know that he was thinking of the same thing.

"Hello, brat," said the former Slytherin, as he looked at her from head to toe. "It has been a while, won't you agree?" Indeed, it had been five years since the last time he laid his eyes on her in such close proximities. And those five years really did her justice.

Narcissa looked much more sophisticated and feminine than most witches do in a lifetime. She was tall, the top of her head just reaching his broad shoulders. Her long, blonde locks were neatly gathered in a bun in the back of her head, making her high check bones jut out proudly. And even though Lucius knew she was afraid at the moment, he could still see the stubborn spark in her blue eyes that had hunted him for years.

Turning to Narcissa's date, Lucius asked: "Mr. Isaacs, may I presume that you know who I am?"

"Lucius Malfoy," the boy replied evenly, looking up at the wizard. "I was in the second year of Slytherin when you were a head boy." Jason looked down at Narcissa and then back at Lucius. "Is there something you wanted from us?"

"Indeed, I have." The blond Slytherin assured.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Jason.

"Well, for starters, I would really like you to let go of Ms. Black's hand." Lucius pointedly looked at their joined hands. He smiled in approval when Narcissa automatically snatched her hand away. "Now I would like to extend a…_friendly_ warning to you, Mr. Isaacs." Jason's brows drew together in confusion as he listened to Malfoy. "I would like you to understand that Ms. Narcissa Black is completely off limits to you or any other randy wizard that is foolish enough trying to test my territory."

"I beg your pardon!" Jason asked appalled.

"Beg all you want, Mr. Isaacs, but if I ever find out that you so much as think to persuade Ms. Black to go out with you again, I assure, not will you only suffer my wrath but your whole family will as well. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Isaacs?" When Jason hesitated to answer right away, Lucius added, "I could easily call back my associates to help you understand."

"I don't have to do your bidding." Jason answered back. "As long as Narcissa wants to be in my presence than I shall be at her side until she wishes otherwise."

"Hearing you say that, I am not too sure the sorting hat sorted you in the right house." Lucius sneered. "You sound more like a bloody Gryffindor with that bravado than a cunning Slytherin. But if you insist on having your way…" Lucius walked around the couple and opened the door. "If you gentleman would remove Mr. Isaacs from my sight and show him what happens when someone disrespects their superiors, that would be splendid."

"Jason!" Narcissa yelled frantically as the two giant wizards came into the room, pushing her aside as they grabbed Jason by his coat and apparated somewhere else. It was just her and Lucius now and Narcissa could not help but shudder at the though of what he would do to her. "Stay away from me, you bloody snake!" Narcissa seethed as she backed away from the crazy wizard.

"Come now, darling." Lucius began smoothly as he followed, cornering Narcissa between himself and the mahogany desk he occupied earlier. "Is that anyway to great someone you haven't seen in years?"

At twenty-two Lucius Malfoy managed to outgrow his father and stand proudly at 6'2''. His shoulders were wide and toned. His platinum blond hair was much longer now, growing past his shoulder blades. Lucius was more accomplished than most wizards at age sixty. Following in his father's footsteps, Lucius received his degree in Wizarding Business Management and Politics and was second in command of all the Malfoy Corporation throughout Europe. He had everything that most could not achieve in a lifetime…everything except Narcissa that is.

After leaving Hogwarts, as he promised her, Lucius still kept his tabs on Narcissa through other students. Their separation had been fine with him until Narcissa's fourth year. He had been notifies that a fifth year Slytherin wizard, nonetheless, ignored all the warnings about approaching the Ravenclaw witch from his respective schoolmates. The only reason he did not interrogated the situation sooner was because Narcissa constantly avoided Jason Isaacs' attempts. Lucius had already collected all the data about the Isaacs family and was ready to use it against them if the need should arise. It seemed that the need to use it had finally come.

Lucius took another step toward the frightened witch and gently caressed her cheeks with his knuckles. "Take off your coat," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"What?" She asked, leaning away from his touch.

"I want you to take your coat off." Lucius repeated.

"I will do no such thing!" Narcissa answered as she tried to push him away to create more space between them.

Taking a few steps back, Lucius pulled his wand from his cane and pointed at Narcissa's chest, murmuring _evanesco_ under his breath. A second later Narcissa was left wearing her wool, knee-high wrap dress. The dress had a V-neck, lightly exposing the gentle slopes of her forming breasts.

After looking at her from head to toe, Lucius said thoughtfully, "It disturbs me greatly that you tried to make yourself look so lovely for someone other than myself, Narcissa."

"Why wouldn't I?" Barked Narcissa. "What is it to you anyway? Why do you care?" This was her first date and she could not believe Malfoy ruined it for her,

"Has our last conversation slipped your mind, or were you naive enough to think that I would just sit back and let someone paw what is mine?" Lucius asked through his clenched teeth.

"I am not too sure why it is any of your business if someone does paw me." She fired back. "You are involved with my sister, Bellatrix, and therefore should be keeping your eyes on her."

He looked at her thoughtfully and finally decided to tell her the true reason about him and Bellatrix. "I was never seriously involved with your sister. Bellatrix and I had always had a mutual understanding." Lucius gently took hold of Narcissa willowed wrist and tugged her along to the leather couches that were facing each other on the plush rug. He gently pushed her to sit on one and then took his own seat in front of her. "You of course remember Rodolphus Lestrange, do you not? He and I attended the same year of Hogwarts."

Narcissa did remember that wizard. She always saw Bellatrix around him. He had dark hair and was very lanky. He also sported a neatly formed goatee. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"As of this morning, he became your new brother-in-law." He watched in satisfaction as Narcissa's eyes widened in shock. The witch truly did not expect that bit of information. How could she when no one else knew about it, not even her parents had an inkling that their daughter became someone's lawful wedded wife merely hours ago? "I stood as the best man and a witness to the union."

"No." Narcissa said calmly. "I do not believe you." She took a moment to get through her thoughts before adding. "And even if what you are telling me is true I do not see the reason why I should be involved in Bellatrix's skims. I have no intention to be around when my parents express their displeasure toward their union."

"The point I am trying to make, Ms. Black, is that my contract with your sister had been breached by Bellatrix herself." He leaned back and watched the light of acknowledgement dance in her eyes. "Surely you know what that means, don't you?"

Narcissa abruptly stood up and said, "My father would never allow it!"

Lucius fallowed her movements and also stood up, his taller frame casting a huge shadow of doubt around her. "Whether or not he will allow it is of little concern to me since the agreement had been written half a decade ago." He placed his hand into one of his pockets, and an instance later presented her with a roll of parchment.

"What is this?" Narcissa asked warily, looking down at the roll.

"Open it," Lucius replied.

Slowly, Narcissa reached for the document and carefully unrolled it. It did not take her a long time to gasp, realizing what this document really was.

A Marriage Contract

This document was a magically binding marriage contract. It was signed by four people, two of who were her parents and the other two were Lucius and his father. The neatly scripted contract was simple and to the point stating:

***

_Let it be known that Mr. Lucius Malfoy, pureblood, son of Abraxas and Lucinda Malfoy, of the noble house of Malfoy is hereby betrothed to Ms. Bellatrix Black, pureblood, daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, of the noble house of Black. _

_Should the bride's side breach this union, let it be know that Lucius Malfoy will be entitled to the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, Narcissa Black, pureblood, as a compensation for Bellatrix Black or forfeit all the properties and titles owned by the Black family to the Malfoy family for the next three generations._

***

The date on the bottom under the four signatures was five years old.

Lucius gently tugged the contract from Narcissa's shaky fingers. "As you read, Ms. Black, at the moment you and I are legally betrothed." He rolled the parchment and placed it back into him robes.

"I am not yet of age." Narcissa informed the former Slytherin through her suddenly dry throat.

"No, you are not." Lucius placed his tight hand over her left shoulder and squeezed lightly. "What a pity. But, I guess the age difference between us could not be helped."

"Please let me go," Narcissa pleaded in a whisper.

"Do not worry, my love." Lucius took hold of her hand once again and then pulled her along to the mahogany desk. "I promise that I will personally escort you back to Hogwarts as it is my duty." Lucius walked around the desk and opened one of the drawers. He took out a small black box, closed the drawer and then walked back around to Narcissa.

Lucius opened the lid of the box to expose the most exquisite Victorian golden double serpent ring with diamond and emerald, representing eyes of the reptiles. "This ring is a Malfoy heirloom and has been passed down for generations." Lucius took the ring and placed the box on the desk before grasping Narcissa's shaky fingers of her left hand. "Once you give me a son, he will too inherit this priceless object and pass it on to his bride just as I am doing right now."

Just as the cold band touched her skin, Narcissa seemed to break through her trans. Breaking their contact by pulling her hand out of his reach, she said, "If you think I will accept this union without a fight than you, Mr. Malfoy, are more insane than I thought."

"I don't believe you have any other choice but to accept this union." Lucius smirked, enjoying her rebellion. "I am sure you do not want to be the cause of your family's down fall."

"Even though you have the power to kick my family out of the inner circle of high society, I am sure my father will be able to make his way back in."

"Do not spout rubbish, darling. It does not become you." Lucius chided her. "You know just as well as I that money and power talks, and I have a lot of both. All I have to do is bribe a few Ministry officials and they will all be putty in my hand."

He had her cornered and they both knew it. "Why are you doing this to me?" Taking another small step back, Narcissa whispered with her eyes closed. "You could have any witch you want with a snap of your fingers. Why do you want me?"

"Because you are the only witch who ever dares to stand up to me. It feels very refreshing." He had no qualms about letting her know his real reasons. "Even though you were only a first year, I still dream about the way your eyes sparkled and the way you carried your self through the ordeal." Lucius watched, as Narcissa took deep, calming breaths to settle her, no doubt, accelerated pulse rate. "I know that you are frustrated with this situation and all I could advise is that you get over it."

He stepped toward her and made a sudden move to grasp the back of her neck with his empty hand. Surprised, Narcissa's eyes flew open as she tried unsuccessfully to ease his grip.

"I have been humiliated by the Black family enough to last me a lifetime." He spoke through his perfectly white teeth. "First it was Andromeda, whom chose that mudblood over me. Than Bellatrix, breaching our contract by marrying Lastrange - not that I minded that outcome too much but the word will get out eventually, making me the laughing stock in wizarding London." He squeezed the back of her neck a little harder as he continued. "And now you. When I specifically warned you not to do anything of such nature, you deliberately disobeyed me by giving that poor chap hope of what might have been."

"I do not need to explain my self to you, Malfoy." Narcissa fought back by pushing at his colossal chest. "As far as I am concerned I was and still am as free as a bird. I don't need to answer to you." She pushed harder. "You have no claim on me beside that ridiculous contract you are keeping in your robes."

"No claim on you, you say?" Lucius pushed her away from him, making Narcissa hit the cold wall in the process. "Funny you should say exactly that because I absolutely forgotten for a moment that I could do just that."

"Explain yourself!" Narcissa demanded.

"Gladly," said Lucius before pointing his wand at her and whispering _impedimentum._ Lucius slowly came closer to a frozen Narcissa and gently caressed her jawbone. "You know, Narcissa," Lucius began. "What I am about to do to you has not been performed in almost two-hundred years in the Malfoy family."

Narcissa's eyes widened. _'He wouldn't force himself on me, would he?'_

"Of course I wouldn't do that to you. As you have mentioned a number of times before, you are only sixteen, my love. The first time I'll bed you, it will be to consummate our marriage bed." At her confused look, Lucius pointed at his temple and explained, "The ability to use _legilimens _is an extraordinary thing, won't you agree?"

Slowly, Lucius tugged the side of her V-neck, exposing her pale left should. The skin took almost no time turning into light shade of scarlet under his scrutinizing gaze. "It pleases me that your body is so pure and innocent, blushing at my slightest touch. I cannot wait to see what will happen to it once you and I become more intimate." Narcissa shuddered at the thought and tried to fight through the spell. "But to insure that that will eventually happen, I am afraid that what I am about to do is inevitable."

As gently as possible, Lucius placed the Victorian ring to the skin of Narcissa's soft shoulder. He recited an incantation that Narcissa was sure she never heard of before letting out a retched scream that was caused by the sudden sharp pain. The pain seemed to last forever but in reality was no longer than a few seconds.

It took another minute for Narcissa to realize that she was no longer in pain and that she was able to move. She breathed rapidly a few gulps of air before screeching through her blinding tears of pain and shame at the sneering wizard, "What have you done, you bastard?"

"Nothing too life threatening, I assure you." Lucius explained. "You now carry a Malfoy claim on your body that will only respond to me." With ought a thought; Lucius gently caressed the serpent, making Narcissa immediately weak in the knees. "It will give you the greatest pleasure when I arouse it and bring you pain if it senses someone with impure thoughts about your person."

Narcissa looked at her exposed left shoulder and gasped. The smooth surface of her skin was now marred. She could see a small serpent etched in its new home.

Not able to contain her anger and embarrassment much longer, Narcissa slapped Lucius with all her might. "You will pay for this, Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa said as she backed to the door. "My family will not stand for it."

Not sure of how to react to the slap, Lucius just held his burning cheek. His silver eyes darkened. No one had every done that to him before or if someone tried to, they didn't live long enough to spread the tale. Lucius gripped her upper arms and pulled her to him. "I will never raise my hand at you out of anger," he said quietly. "But if you ever dare such a thing again than I will not be accountable for my actions." Shaking her hard back and forth, he asked, "Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes." Narcissa said, hoping just to be let go. Narcissa closed her eyes as Lucius pointed his wand at her again. A second later, she was dressed in her robes again.

"And as far as your family not standing for what I have done, believe me they will be praising you for being their saving grace. Now come on," Lucius said gruffly. "I will escort you back to school." He conjured her coat back and helped her into it. "I still have a lot of business to conduct, including a visit to the Black estate for a meeting with your father." He informed her. "The news that your sister had eloped must have reached Cygnus by now." Lucius thought he heard something so he looked down at her. "Did you say something?"

"You planned all this, didn't you?" Narcissa asked again. "I am talking about Bellatrix breaching the contract, so I could be entitled to you?"

Lucius looked at her for a long moment before asking, "Are you really surprised?"

"I know I shouldn't be surprised but I was honestly hoping that you had forgotten about me." She whispered.

"I couldn't forget about you even if I tried." Lucius tugged her face so she looked up at him. "You are the only witch that I could ever want. Remember that, my little brat. I will have you no matter how conning I have to be to get you." With that promise, Lucius apparated away to the ground of Hogwarts with Narcissa in his strong embrace.

TBC…

Author's Note: So what do you think so far. Like it? Hate it? Please review.

P.S. For those of you who had not realized, Jason Isaacs is the actor who plays Lucius Malfoy in HP movies!


End file.
